Loki Daenerys -Burning Cold
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: This is the Loki and Daenerys Targaryen ship. My basic story line is that Loki, when he falls into the void in the end of the movie Thor, it takes him to the lands of Westeros, to Daenerys's camp for the unsullied. They are in the midst of planning a war when a strange, cunning, and powerful man appears out of the sky, how will Dany take to him? Will Loki fall for a mere mortal?
1. Chapter 1: Freefall

****Sorry for any inaccuracies, english is my second language and for the Game of Thrones part, i am basing it off of the TV show (which i have throughly watched), due to the fact that i have not gotten around to reading the books. Review and Favorite please!

**CHAPTER 1:** FREE FALL

Falling.

Loki felt the nothingness beneath him engulf his entire being. Even before his shaky, sweaty hand let go of his scepter, he felt like he was locked in free fall, like it was too late to go back, Thor's pleading face only a blur of flesh through his tear filled eyes. So when he was descending into the darkness that he came from, he dare not look down. Squeezing his eyes shut, tears flying up from clenched eyelids as the sharp roar of the black hole collapsing in on itself muted his thoughts of doubt.

False pride crumbled in his head and morphed into shame of what he had done, and fear for what is to come next. Ice shards piercing his skin, turning little patches of it blue to remind him what he is, from the concaving bifrost came on in a stronger more constant shower as he approached his impending doom, now pulling his feet together, arms crossed across his chest.

In the midst of all the cold and chaos, as he tore through time and space itself, Loki uttered a single word.

"I'm sorry." and with that the burning still cold was gone, and his veins were filled with fire.

Loki found himself in a kneeling position, one hand supporting himself on the the dew soddened, newly sprouted grass, vibrant lime colored sprouts barley poking out of the soft, brown dirt. He was surprised to feel hard ground beneath him, and he shuddered with unsteady breaths. This man was ready for, what he thought was inevitable, death. His tears and shame was instantly replaced by bewilderment and curiosity.

'Where did that black hole take me?' He thought, furrowing his brow and removing his golden helmet.

'Grass. Must be Earth. But it feels different.' There was a lingering scent of ash, smoke, and new life in the air, unlike Earth which smelt of faint rubber and man made dirt.

'Where in gods am i-' Loki's thoughts were interrupted by a shockingly stone cold blade to his neck, pressing into the soft skin above his adam's apple. Loki put his hands up almost sarcastically, and raised this eyebrows with a toothy grin.

'Oh foolish men and their empty threats.' Considered dead by Asguard or not, he was still the trickster, god of mischief. Loki bit the left side of his bottom lip, turning the shell pink skin a fleshy white, and titled his head to look at the foolish man opposing him, only making the knife wedge deeper onto his neck. All color and smirk vanished from his face immediately when he saw what was to decide his fate. Loki was greeted by cold, fixated eyes, swirling with deep purples and whisps of dark lavender and a clenched jawline.

"I'll ask only one time." the woman had a regal sounding voice, but she filled it with steel, "who are you, and what are you doing in the camp of the unsullied?"

No, not a man at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Dany

**CHAPTER 2:** DANY

Falling.

Daenerys panically flailed her arms, reaching out to grasp onto something, desperately. She managed to clasp onto the corner of the long wooden table, grunting and pulling herself up hastily. She looked a little flushed, but the men didn't say anything. 'How embarrassing!' she thought, eyes nervously flickering across the room.

'These men are putting their faith in a woman to lead the battle, a woman who cannot even navigate her way through a conference tent!' The men nervously looked at the floor, but then all at once continued to argue about strategy, jutting their hands out at the map of Westeros on the long oak table. She sighed with frustration and reluctantly stormed out of the tent, long blonde-white hair flowing behind her in loose waves.

"There is just no getting through to these…these-….These men!" she muttered under her breath. She heard steady footsteps behind her and instantly knew it was Jorah, who was always clinging to her back.

"Maybe they'll try your battle strategy if you explain it differently, Khaleesi. These men were raised in a world of blood shed and do not take loss of men into heart, as long as a win is result, and by Greyworm's plan an unsure win at that. They will always try and take the most direct approa-"

"I am going on a walk Jorah." Dany stated, lips pursed.

"May i accompany-"

"No." She interrupted.

As she walked away from the sea of beige tents she felt slightly guilty about being so blunt and rude to Jorah, but a Kingless Queen must appear strong, and this walk was her only time to let her strength falter, and relax.

She must have been walking for what seemed like ten minutes, definitely out of sight from the main tents when she came across a strange man in the distance. He was kneeling towards in ground, the only thing in his sight being a twisted bark tree providing little shade in the warm sunlight, and looking quite dull in comparison to the newly sprouted fluorescent green grass.

She was profoundly enough intrigued by this intruder, dressed up in rich cloth greens and armor fit for a king. His skin was too pale for him to be in the Free Cities and Dany couldn't help but giggle to herself as he talked to himself, looking quizzical at the moist churned soil. Handsome as the man may be, Daenerys wasn't ignorant, so she took the precautions to sneak up behind him, heart racing as she did so, and stuck a knife to his throat.

The man was tall, so even kneeling he came up to her upper ribcage. She prayed he couldn't hear her racing heart, her blood felt like it was going to pulse out of her wrists, but she kept a stern, straight face. She inhaled sharply and then breathed out,

"I'll ask only one time. Who are you and what are you doing in the camp of the unsullied?"

Her hair was blown by the wind to one side, the small braid in the front help holding it there, and her nostrils flared with a staged anger.

As the man slowly turned his head to face her, she tried not to stare, but he was beautiful, but dangerous she remind herself. Dangerous indeed. The man's hair was a jet black shade (a stunning contrast to his unnatural fair complexion), the kind that would probably disappear or shine like dark blue coal in the moon of night, slicked back and cut off by the back of his neck. But his eyes are what really struck Dany, for they were a deep foresty emerald, with lighter, more jewel-like piercing flecks shining in the sunlight, striking with the bright green grass sprouts protruding all around him.

For a second they both stopped speaking, lost in each other like in a dream, observing one another like strange creatures. The mans eyes glanced to places they shouldn't at times, but she payed no matter. He gradually lowered his hands that were in the air and Dany loosened her grip on the blade for a moment. Just for a moment. Suddenly she snapped out of it, with a new awoken sense of curiosity. She would find out everything about this peculiar, handsome man whether he liked it or not. She pressed the blade into him once more, leaving a raw red mark.

"I told you i wouldn't ask again." She could tell he knew she meant business.

"I-I-," even his simple stutter was spoken with a silver tongue and a deep entrancing tone, yes, Dany could get used to that.

'Not now Dany. You are a Khaleesi, not a mere girl, do not let feelings interfere. Not here, on the brink of war!' She heard an echo of a dragon call and knew that her dragons would come looking for her soon. Oh the surprise that would be on his face.

She reaffirmed her grip on the blade, making his lift his hands up again and speak.

"I am Loki, Loki of Asguard, and you. You are no man." He offered up a half smile and Dany could almost feel herself blushing through the outrage.

"Do not play games with me outlander, what do you want with us? I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria and you will answer, foreigner." She retorted, the call of dragons coming closer.

"Very well then." The man said, with a voice of sultry.

"I am a warlock and warrior and wish to offer my assistance to you." he slightly bowed his head, chivalrously and rose from one knee.

"I have an army, three dragons, and no need for your services." She stated bodily, returning the small blade to it's sheath and trying to look the man in the face, even when he stood up, chin coming up to her lips. He was well-built, although not too thick, quite slender.

"An army?" He smirked, almost impressed.

"Even better."


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Bit Closer

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but i will definitely try to elongate the chapters next time!

**CHAPTER THREE:** A LITTLE BIT CLOSER

It was usually easy for Loki to put on his mischievous face and charm people, but with Daenerys, it was hard to even look at her and break his stare. She was incredibly stunning, and unbelievably enough, human. She looked so divine a creature, holding her chin up, sitting at the head of the table with such posture and prestige. She had such a steel face and iron fist.

He was secretly amused and pleased with the fact that he had made Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the last dragon, blush. Ironically enough, considering she had pulled a knife on him twice and now had him shackled to a chair (as if chains could withhold a God), he felt comfortable with her, and admired her strength.

He didn't dare speak through most of the battle strategy discussion, just entertained himself by observing his surroundings and the silly medieval ways of these mortals. Taking into account the 3 small, kind of bird-like, dragons perched with watchful eyes on the top of Daenerys's chair, Loki assumed he wasn't on Earth. Every time he smiled to himself or even faintly grinned, he received a death stare from an older man sat on the other side of Daenerys called Jorah.

'Well Asguard and a brother trying to kill me actually doesn't seem so bad now.' He thought, bored.

His eyes shifted to Daenerys once more, rather than going down her shirt, looking up at her face, basking in it's illuminating beauty as she spoke, filling each word with power.

'Surely she cannot be a simple human!' he thought. Most mortals are daft, but this one was different. This one was strong.

"And this," Daenery's motioned towards Loki, making him jump out of his daydream, and turned her head to him, "Is a very powerful warlock-"

"Who is shackled to a chair." Loki smiled, fakely. He tried not to be too sarcastic, but Dany defended him anyways, trying to get him a good impression from of her council.

"Jorah does not trust you yet, and he is wise at that."

"How about you?" He grinned, leaning into her face, Loki put the poor woman under the spot in front of the whole table of men.

"Do you trust me, Ms Stormborn?" She didn't break her eye contact with him, surprisingly unfazed.

"Yes. Oddly enough, i do."

A quick expression of disbelief flashed across his face and then he shook him self out of it. She stared at him long enough to catch it, and smiled a little before turning back to her men.

"He will offer up battle procedures and tactics and if he wishes to, he will serve on the field for the rightful Queen of Westeros." He scoffed to himself in his head. He would annihilate those petty mortals, and in addition with Daenerys's dragons, they would make an interesting and indestructible team.

'Fire and Ice.' he chortled to himself,

'And father always thought that was about me and Thor.' He was cut off by the sudden sensation of warmth on his left thigh.

A warm, soft slender hand was placed firmly, but gently on the top of his thigh, under the table. Loki froze in place. The hand was edging dangerously close to the inner section of his leg, and he was actually shocked. He was too confused to fake a smug smile, or make a witty, condescending remark, for once Loki was vulnerable.

He looked up at Daenerys for some answers, Loki's face a rare sight, innocence and hurt and bewilderment openly showing for once in years. Dany didn't even realize what she was doing, her gaze straight ahead, immersed and intrigued with a conversation with Greyworm, nodding her head. She didn't even take notice was she started rubbing her comforting hands, caressing the base of his thigh muscle. He didn't protest, but just sat there, trying to get involved in the conversation as well, but grinning like a giddy school boy on the inside.

Loki had not felt this way about touch before. Only when Loki jumped, when she moved to close to his genitals did Dany become aware of her actions and recoil her hand quick, hurriedly whispering in the middle on conversation

"Oh my! I apologize Sir Loki! My actions were highly inappropriate!" He rushed quickly to reassure her, with secret hopes she would start again, "No no, it is fine Khaleesi!"

Loki was a warrior and trickster, but he had a heart too, and believe it or not, could be sweet and quiet and venerable. Sometimes the snark was only a shield from all the hurt. But now he could start all over, he need not hide who he is in this new world with no cold Odin nor pompous Thor, and Loki had grown a respect for mortal's and their minds through Dany.

And when he glanced at her open, wide purple eyes, or soft, shaped lips and felt a little mortal, he found himself falling once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Unfinished

_WARNING:_ This chapter is unfinished! I am not sure if i'm going to finish the rest of this story line, i haven't felt motivated about it lately. I might as well just tell you what i had in mind for the rest of the story if i'm not going to finish it! For the end of this chapter i was jut going to have Loki carry the drunken, sleepy, Dany back to her tent from the celebration (fragile humans), and lie with her for a while, kissing her forehead, talking to her, and wondering if she would remember any of it in the morning, when she was a strong Khaleesi like she was around every man (excepting him).

And for the entire story, i was just going to have it play out as Dany being bound by engagement to a warlord who agreed to help her cross to King's Landing, but falling in love with Loki. In the end Loki and Dany take King's Landing with his power and her dragons (she has given him the green one), side by side as King and Khaleesi, and teaching Joffrey a lesson. I am actually not sure where it would go from there, but enjoy the unfinished chapter i have written anyways.

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

It had been a few hours since he had treaded away from the council tent, receiving gaping mouths from the poverty ridden soldiers at his gleaming, regal, armor, and headed towards his small white tent.

Loki was angry at himself, as he un straddled the straps on his gauntlets and undressed for the bathed that was laid out for him. He had had a moment of weakness in the tent and should never have looked at Daenerys that way. He should be able to rule this world, regardless of the fact that he lacked Asguardian weapons, the only Asguardian objects being his armor.

He needed Dany to help him rule, feelings out of the way. He continued undoing his many layers of gold plating, furiously, calming down by the time he got to the thin cloth tunics, taking off his shirt to reveal chiseled abs and pecks and a small pale pink scar following his hip, and ending by his undergarment line. Right before he was going to remove his pants, hands on the waistline, he heard a whoosh of the tent flap, and a muffled gasp.

He whipped around immediately to see Daenerys, now wearing a thin blue dress, hair pulled back into a spiraling, complex braid. She covered her eyes, peeking through her finger gaps, and then sighed and removed her hand when realizing Loki was wearing pants. She still looked slightly rosy cheeked. Loki just stood, face her, hand still fingering the waist line of his pants, mouth open and eyes in trace, forgetting all recent thoughts. Daenerys was the first to break the stare and silence, the shadow of the two guards outside the tent cast upon the canvas of the tent flaps moving slightly. She smiled,

"Apologies again, Loki, for invading your privacy once more."

Loki swiftly responded with a,

"I do not mind my own lack of privacy when it comes to you."

Dany blushed again, but then straightened up, clearing her throat, a Khaleesi once more.

"I just wanted to inform you that there will be a pre-battle celebration and feast in the open field by the tree where we met. Much dancing will occur and wine will be drunken heavily by the other soldiers. I request that you attend in order for you to warm up to the council members. Wear something appropriate."

And with that, and a twirl of blue silk, she was gone.


End file.
